Cold Heart
by Methodical Mind
Summary: Gotham City. Torn apart from war between criminals and Citizens. Batman tries to save the many he can. Along with his Allies. Barbra Gordon "Oracle". Tries to do what she can to help them. Her Allies. Her Friends. Her Family. The ones she cares to save. Hoping to stop the madness of Scarecrow. To Stop the Fall of Gotham City. Continues After " Knights" , "Gone Price"


Quick movements of fingers moved ever so much. Her rapid typing fingers moved with ever non-stopping. She didn't even have to look at the key board.

Her eyes and body trained to the point of godhood. She didn't smile at the readings. The glowing laptop screen in front of her made her tech glasses glow.

Her lobby room lights were off. Her back window was open as rain poured never stopping outside. She wore a sweater colored blue. Her pants black.

Her hair tied back into the shape of a swinging tail. Cold bits of breeze would fly into the room ever much. She didn't care about that at the moment.

Yet she did was the one thing she wanted to keep in mind and safe. Her Family. Her friends. Her Allies.

She stopped typing and touched her keyboard. Slowly feeling the letter "B". She looked down noticing it. Glowing blue. She noticed her left hand.

Seeing the watch. The time of the day had gone by so fast. The date. She sighed. Behind her. She smiled. Looking towards the ceiling. Taking a breath.

 _" Hope this helps , I mean it really" she said_

 _" Oracle...everything you do helps and has been before.." said Batman_

 _" Thanks Bruce" she said looking back at him_

He walked passed her and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him. Seeing him as Batman , The Dark Knight. The man , the Legend that every criminal fears.

The kind that dosent take anything from anyone. Batman looked onto the monitor. Seeing the scattered locations Police Officers were scattered.

Others , were on criminals. Various locations on sightings of Two-Face, Penguin , and Poison Ivy. Yet very little on Arkham Knight and Scarecrow.

 _" What about Arkham knight" asked Oracle_

 _" I don't know , I haven't come across him yet but his goons aren't push overs" said Batman_

 _" Your not either Bruce" she said_

 _" How's my father doing out there?" she asked_

 _" He's taking care of things quickly in the south bay district , I helped out earlier" said Batman_

 _" Bruce , they are bringing tanks unmanned but tanks into Gotham" she said_

 _" I know , I will stop them " he said_

 _" This hostile take over..at this point I mean what about the government?" she asked_

 _" They might get involved then might not , as long as it dosent interfere with there own plans" he said_

 _" Robin's kicking ass out there too , and i gotta tell you , this is going to cut you some work time Bruce" she said smartly_

 _" Really...Nah I don't need it" he said with a smile walking away from her_

* * *

\- " SCARES ALL AROUND"-

Through the streets. Through the rough burned out streets. Police officers slammed doors shut.

Taking prisoners down. Taking them back to the police station. Finding there own way to fight back. Trying to help take back the city.

Arkham Knight took aim with a sniper and shot at them. Behind him was Scarecrow. Staring at his actions. Walking into the outside rooftop.

His hands behind his back. His eyes staring towards the glowing moonlight. Arkham didn't even look back at all.

 _" What Now?" asked Arkham_

 _" Our Agreement is going to it's fullest" said Scarecrow_

 _" So far with Batman dealing with random scum and a few minorities" said Arkham_

 _" Glorious Gotham city , a mistake to have been living for so long" said Scarecrow_

 _" Your part is going while mine is on pause still " said Arkham_

Arkham turned towards Scarecrow lowering the sniper rifle. Tossing it into the ground. His arms crossed. Staring with those deadly blue eyes.

Scarecrow walked passed him and looked down below. His breathing went off. His poison blood vials bubbled. Arkham looked down at the ground.

 _" What will you do now...Scarecrow" asked Arkham Knight_

 _" I will send them a Message..." said Scarecrow_

 _" A Message to all in Gotham , Along for Batman himself" said Scarecrow_

 _" ..."_

 _" Don't scare off Arkham we will get the dark knight to fall soon" said Scarecrow_


End file.
